Parce que c'est mal
by MaruMoro-chan
Summary: Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ? Pourquoi ne pas céder, et sauter sur ces lèvres tentantes ? Parce que c'est mal. Yaoi, lemon à venir.
1. 1  La souffrance dans l'âme

**Titre : Parce que c'est mal, chapitre 1 : La souffrance dans l'âme**

**Auteur : Moi =D**

**Genre : Romance / Yaoi / Inceste**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et les faits à mon pauvre cerveau desespéré.**

**Cûûûples : ItaSasu (parce que j'aime ça 3)**

**Attention : Présence d'homosexualité, de scènes explicites et d'inceste (la totale).**

**Note : En italique les pensées d'Itachi.**

* * *

_Je te regarde et toi tu me souris... D'un sourire innocent et ignorant... Si seulement tu savais._

Une maison ou une douce chaleur confortable émane de la cheminée... Sasuke était très attaché à cette maison. Elle était peut-être simple et plutôt petite, c'était une sorte de refuge après le drame de la mort de ses parents dans ce tragique incendie, quatre ans plutôt. Il habitait maintenant seul avec son frère, et se sentait très heureux malgré le manque d'amour maternel. Itachi et lui étaient inséparables.

_Je me dégoute rien qu'à avoir ces pensées... Une simple idée me donne la nausée..._

- J'ai faim ! On mange quoi ?

_Regarde-toi... Encore un sourire... Pourquoi es-tu si heureux avec moi ? Tu ne devrais pas... J'ai honte._

- Des nouilles, répondit Itachi, se tournant vers la casserole.

- Youpi !

Le petit brun, des mèches lui retombant sur le visage, était maintenant penché sur le plan de travail, à droite de son frère.

- Dis 'Tachi...

- Oui p'tite tête ?

Sasuke se renfrogna.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai presque 17 ans !

- Tu as 15 ans, Sasu.

- ...

_Oui Sasu... Tu es jeune. Jeune et innocent. Ce qui n'arrange rien..._

- Bon, déclara Sasuke en changeant de sujet, dis, dis, mon petit 'Tachi-chou...

- Sasu... Comment veux-tu que je ne te donne pas de surnom débiles avec ceux que tu me refiles ?

- ... 'Tachi-chou, continua Sasuke prêter attention aux propos de son frère, tu pourras m'aider à faire mes maths tout à l'heure...?

- ... Bien sûr. Allez, mets la table, c'est bientôt prêt.

_Pitié, ne me souris pas..._

- D'accord ! Souris Sasuke.

_Oh non... Et voilà. _

Le repas se déroula en silence, le cadet plongé dans l'écran télévisé et l'ainé n'osant pas entendre une fois de plus la voix de son frère.

Il finirent par débarrasser la table et s'installer dans le canapé devant les éxercices de mathématiques tant redoutés...

- Regarde ! Il suffit que tu le multiplies par SO et que tu divises pas 3. Tu comprends ?

- Hn..., fit Sasuke, concentré, en effectuant le calcul.

Alors, Itachi se perdit. Il se perdit comme il le faisait souvent avec lui. Il se perdit dans son désir, dans sa comtemplation, dans son amour. Car oui, c'était de l'amour, mais de l'amour bien plus que fraternel...

Il observait les lèvres brillante de Sasuke et ne pouvait s'en détacher, puis se crispa encore plus quand il vit la langue du cadet lécher sa lèvre inférieur, concentré.

- HUM euh... Tu as fini ?

- Presque... Voilà, déclara Sasuke, désignant fièrement son cahier.

- Bien. Maintenant, prépare toi à aller au lit. On se lève tôt demain.

Sasuke lui fit soudain des yeux de chat potté.

_Rah, mince... Soit il a encore un exercice, soit mes Pocky vont y passer..._

- Dis 'Tachiiii...

- Oui Sasuuuu...? Répondit-il ironiquement.

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

_QUOI ?_

- ... En ce moment, le voisin fait que faire des fêtes, et ma chambre est à coté de chez lui... J'aimerais dormir au moins cette nuit... S'te plaiiiit !

_Rah ! Zut, zut et merde ! 'Manquait plus que ça tiens !_

- Bon... D'accord, mais rien que cette nuit.

- Merci 'Tachi-chouu ! J't'adore !

_Galère... Je n'arrive déjà pas à lui résister au quotidien, mais dans le même lit, préparons les mouchoir... Pourquoi moi ?_

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre... Désolée, mes chapitres sont toujours courts... Je vais me mettre de ce pas au prochain =)**


	2. 2 Le plaisir des yeux

**Titre : Parce que c'est mal, chapitre 2 : Le plaisir des yeux**

**Auteur : Toujours moi.**

**Disclaimer : Personnages à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple : Toujours ItaSasu**

**Note : Euh...Vive les vaches.**

* * *

_Tes cheveux encore mouillés caressent lentement ton visage, et ton souffle doux sonne comme une berceuse dans cette pièce silencieuse..._

Itachi avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre sur un petit brun déjà endormi. Son cadet était tourné sur le côté, en boxer, le drap le couvrant jusqu'au bassin.

_Tu as vraiment un don pour rendre les choses compliquées..._

Itachi soupira. Oui, il était bien foutu, son frère. Son corps de taille moyenne et aux muscles fins mais dessinés lui donnaient un air légèrement frêle, mais pas trop fragile. Ses traits fins et doux étaient vraiment d'une beauté exquise, et ses grands yeux onyx étaient un paradis où l'on se perdait volontiers.

Itachi avait les mêmes yeux, en plus distants, plus mystèrieux. Son corps quant à lui était athlétique, et son visage fermé lui donnait un air de beauté inaccessible.

_Et je fais comment, moi...? Rah..._

Itachi envoya valser la serviette qu'il avait sur la nuque et se coucha à côté de son frère, se concentrant pour regarder ailleurs et penser à autre chose.

Mais...

Et voilà. Il ne pouvait malheureusement s'empêcher de reluquer son pauvre frère en permanence... Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était son plaisir. Son plaisir des yeux.

Tout à coup, dans un petit gémissement, le petit brun se retourna et posa sa tête sur le torse de son aîné, soupira, puis se rendormit.

_Génial. Magnifique. Alors là, c'est parfait pour penser à autre chose. Merci !_

- ... Sasu ?

- Grmblmlmh...

_Ah, mais oui suis-je bête, c'est évident..._

_..._

_Ces lèvres tentantes..._

_Non ! Non, non et non ! ressaisis-toi, Ita ! T'abuses là ! ... Mes lèvres se rapprochent des tiennes dangereusement.. Je ne peux y rien faire... Sasu... Recule... Recule !_

Trop tard. Il l'avait fait. Il venait de donner un baiser à son frère qui, surpris, s'était réveillé en sursaut et le regardait maintenant avec un visage paniqué...

_Putain Ita'... Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?_

* * *

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre =) Toujours court... Désolée...**

**Enfin bref... Review ? =)**


End file.
